In the computer field, one of the many ways for the storage of data is in the form of magnetic tape. This tape is wound on supply and take-up reels and in a manner well known in the art, fed past a read/write head for reading data into the computer or for writing data from the computer.
In a typical tape handler arrangement, the supply and take-up reels are mounted on hubs which rotate the reels in the desired manner under the control of an operator. Since tapes have only limited storage capacity, the operator must frequently remove the reels and replace them with others. The facility with which the operator can replace reels on the hub is an important factor in the effective use of a computer system.
Various hubs for facilitating the rapid replacement of reels are in use. However, the internal structure of these hubs is complex compared to the hub of the present invention.
The present invention contemplates a hub of novel construction which, due to its simplicity, makes for ease and economy of construction without sacrifice of durability and speed with which reels may be mounted and removed.
More particularly, the present invention contemplates a hub having an external housing comprising a back plate and a front plate. A plurality of arcuate-shaped segments are disposed on the back plate and together with extensions of the front plate form an outer circumferential surface area between the front plate and back plate. Disposed about the circumferential surface so formed is an elastic band biasing the segments radially inwardly. There is structure inside the hub which has a first position maintaining the segments in a position against the bias of the band for firmly securing a tape reel thereon. The internal structure has a second position permitting the bias of the band to move the segments radially inward so that the tape reel may be easily removed or placed on the hub. There are means associated with the internal structure for selectively moving it between the first and second positions.
Thus, the purpose of the present invention is to provide reliable economical hub of simple and economical construction which facilitates the speedy replacement of tape reels.